vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hiyama Kiyoteru/@comment-38511273-20190213082550/@comment-53539-20190218131458
@Spaceguy, I will say I wouldn't look at the V2 version at this point, the V2 version was harder to use and all 3 of Ah Software's starter vocals had similar problems. Plus is unsupported and expensive. IF you can afford the duo voicebanks, pay for it because its cheap and their the only two voicebanks that are male. Even if you stick with V4 for XSY, thats your only options to create further male vocals. @Manaboy, you forget just one tiny detail; the Data series was for Japanese producers also. ^_^' Sure, we could get hold of them, but it didn't mean it was aimed at us. IT was released in the early-mid V3 period and was entirely in Japanese. Everything was aimed at new Japanese producers and was aimed to introduce them to Vocaloid and show them how to make Vocaloid music. Any instructions that often came with them were also Japanese for this reason and they were released in conjunction with Japanese Vocaloid releases. The data series isn't sold anymore as far as I know, about the time the "SE" V3 releases made their run, a short time before "NEO" V3 made its run and cancelled the "SE" range so its also pretty useless here. You can get hold of the files most likely, but not legally and as I said... If you can't use a Japanese voicebank, Japanese VSQ files are not much more useful either. If anything, at least you can use the Japanese voicebanks for basic sounds... The VSQ files... You can do a cover... But what follows the cover song? And others likely have covered that song too. They have been giving English more intention in recent years, English voicebanks being the ones aimed at us. But even then, most focus such as the Vocaloid Keyboard are still on Japanese. On the Japanese side, even if you could use the Data series, you were unable to use those files for anything that got you money without going to the permission of the original owners. So, they were not free to be used how you want indefinitely... Something a small number of Vocaloid producers who try and claim ad revenue forget on YouTube. The realist was you were meant to use the file to show you how to make your own and to learn how things work as well as run tests and so fourth. They were basically study materials in a way. Its pretty much the same purpose the current VOCALOID PHRASE PACK SERIES serves (BTW, Spaceguy if you ever get V5, these ones are free, download them). Funny enough the most common Vocaloid technique for Vocaloid usage among professionals (i.e., not the Vocaloid producers) is actually just using them for sound loops of which these serve that purpose in aiding. Argh, not lecturing you here, just noting a few things. I aim indeed lacking in tact... Imagine me actually casually talking about these things in this post as I ramble for a bit of the problem of why its hard to pull off tact. I can only say after years of listening to the fandom is natural to go "here we go again", since a lot of people don't listen anyway. So you just roll your eyes and think "here we go, another weaboo who thinks they cn get popular with Vocaloids because its popular and Japanese". It does make me sound like an old grandmother at this point. I said on another page, the problem I have also is... Well... Its not just the Vocaloid fandom, I've been hearing variations of this since 2000 when I was in my first handful of fandoms related to anime, back when a sudden flood of Japanese animation hit the market in the mid-late 90s and early-mid 2000s. I saw 8 shows alone appear on Fox Kids here in the UK out of the blue in one year I think it was, one of which was Monster Rancher/Monster Farm, one of my favourites, Flint the Time Detective and Digimon… Then the gates opened... Beyblade... Escflowne… Big O I think... Bit later then the others. Ultimate Muscle... Cartoon Network... DragonballZ, Dragonball GT and then Dragonabll (because why not show it last), CN again... Outlaw Star... Tenchi… sailor Moon. That crappy One Piece dub... Anyway, it lead to a influx of people who liked anime because it was Japanese and nothing more, believing everything Japan produced was better then the western countries, even when it wasn't as good as people thought. For you, the problem is you've likely been on the internet a fraction of the time and rarely been exposed to this, but I've been to exposed to this for years. Its not the worst thing I've ever experienced, that goes to Mortal Kombat with the fandoms blatant racism towards non-Americans, and dragoncave's artists throwing their toys out of their prams when someone said 1 bad thing about their sprites. Even though I was in the DC comic fandom for a while also, the worst I saw was arguments over details and theories as to whats going to happen in the next issue, as well as the typical "who will win" fights among nerds. s a former anime fan, I sort of understand the mentality behind the weaboo, as someone who loved Japanese myself, I am far more tolerable then I appear despite that. The worst anime fans get...? Whats known as "Positive discrimination" in favour of Japanese stuff. Shrugs, if you've have meet me in 2002, you'd have met a different person entirely. Though I was never on the "weaboo" scale I think. Plus even when I do hold back, I'm dyspraxic/dyslexic, so I miscommunicate often. I often ask for people to go over my edits for this reason here at the wiki. O.O